Waffles
by KandaTheAwesomePancakeMaker
Summary: Iceland is sick in bed and wants waffles for lunch. Norway just so happens to be there. And so is a certain spying Danish man. Fail summary is fail. First FF so bear with me. I was making waffles while writing this. DenNor.


Don't kill me if you speak Danish/Norwegian/Icelandic! I don't exactly know if I'm butchering your language…Using my Google Translate app on my iPod…

Anyways I don't own Hetalia 'coz if I did I'd rule the world. (Magicalz Norwegian Waffles for anyone who gets that!)

Correct me if there are any mistakes in spelling or grammar please? Only a few of my fellow countries (I'm basically Iceland or sometimes Norway) read it and said they loved it.. but I've realized that you skip over the grammar mistakes when you read it in your head.. It's annoying, especially since I'm such a grammar freak.

Reviews make my world go 'round so, Ja! If I get a good response on this, maybe I'll write a special fanfic pairing for the most requested for pairing? Of course the only pairings I don't like are pRussia, rUS, and maybe even RoChu.. ;n; I know. I tried getting into RoChu, but its just so hard for me! I'm sorry all you RoChu lovers. Don't hate me?

+ + ~Derrrpitttyyy~ + +

Norway sat on the end of his younger brother's small bed, feeling the boy's forehead.

"Foooood…" Iceland muttered to his brother.

Norway pulled his hand away. "Food?" He asked with the same facial expression he always had. "Alright.. What d'you want, Ice?"

"W'fles."

"Wife…..les?" his head tilted.

"Waaaaa-ffles."

"Oh.. Ja, sure. Be back soon." He said getting up. He walked out into the hall, closing the door lightly. He sighed and walked down the hall to the kitchen.

He got all the ingredients for waffles and placed them on the counter in front of him. He put one hand on his hip, the other on his lip which he was biting.

"Hmm.. Something's missing.." He thought for a second. Everything was there, so what was he mis- "Oh~!" A small smile appeared on his face as he brought his iPod out from his jean pocket. He quickly put the headphones in and turned on 'Hetare Pasticcio,' humming quietly as he started on the waffles.

All the countries had spots in the song, minus a few of course. He had one after Finland a bit near the end of the song. He knew all the words by heart, even if they were in Japanese.

He started pouring the batter into the waffle maker, his hips swaying lightly to the beat of the music.

"Nooooorge~!" A certain Dane said coming the door. He heard a light hum coming from the kitchen, so he headed that way. He found himself grinning/staring at the Norwegian's swaying body. Denmark had always told Norway he had _quite_ the bottom.

Denmark leaned against the wall somewhat hidden from view if Norway decided to turn his way.

Finishing up the waffles in the waffle maker, he placed the two best ones on his brother's favorite puffin shaped plate with tiny chibi puffins in an assortment of poses on it. Norway had to admit, it was adorable. The song ended and Norway turned around, smiling, and started humming a song he and his brother had sung together.

Denmark gasped lightly seeing the smile upon the other's face, as it rarely made appearances. He felt a small tug at his heart, his love for Norway. It took all he had not to sneak up behind the smaller male and scare him. Of course, this was always a way he would show his love to him, trying to make the Norwegian feel loved. Denmark had always loved Norway, especially after he had been taken away from him, and even after Norway declared his independence.

Norway smiled sadly as the next song came on featuring all five of the Nordic countries and even Sealand. Norway had said he agreed to sing the song only because Ice was doing it, but all the others (except Denmark, 'coz he was being derpy), knew it was for Denmark.

Norway started singing along lightly, and Denmark's grin grew wider. He watched as Norway walked the other way, singing his super long note that came about halfway through the song softly. The Dane hummed his part to himself, smiling and following the other carefully.

"Here Ice," Norway said giving the plate to his brother, still smiling slightly, his iPod out of sight.

"Takk, Norgie~!" Iceland said happily.

Norway turned to see Denmark at the door. "Danmark… What do you want?" He asked pushing past him, closing the door.

"You should sing more often…" The other said leaning close to him, pining him to the wall.

"I-Idiot! You heard me!"

"Now, now, Norge~ I thought you gave up singing…?"

Norway was speechless, muttering a few idiots.

"Really Norge~? Why were you singing the Nordic 5 song?"

"W-Well.. I-Ice really likes th-that so—"

"Lies! I want the truth, Norway."

The other sighed. "I really liked that song, Danmark.."

"Ah..? What was that?"

"H-Hold kjeft! Damnit Danmark!"

"Heh…" He grinned kissing Norway's forehead. "You should smile more.. It's r-really amazing, Nor."

"…Whatever."

"Jeg elsker dig, Norge~!"

"Ja… Ja… Jeg elsker dig,Danmark.."

+ + ~Derrrpitttyyy~ + +

Translations—

And my pronunciations….

Norge- (Nor-eh)- Norway. Danish.

Takk- (Tahk)- Thanks. Norwegian/Icelandic

Danmark- (Dan-mork-eh)- Denmark. Norwegian

Hold Kjeft- (Hi-old kee-eft)- Shut up. Norwegian

Ja- (Yah)- Yeah/Yes. ene A lot of languages.

Jeg elsker dig- (jehg el-skur dich)- I love you. Norwegian/Danish

+ + ~ ~ Derpity ~ ~ + +

Okay… Yeah.. I know it sorta sucked… -m-

Senere! (Later- Norwegian)

Kandatheawesomepancakemaker!

/I fixed the spelling, derp head Den. This is for a certain annoying Den rper, whom I love, but gets on my nerves for the spelling of 'At'... owe/


End file.
